1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic watch for sports apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic watch through which an optimal exercise mode is automatically decided according to the parameter of difference between body weight and standard weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, many sports apparatuses (e.g. treadmill, etc.) utilize a smart electronic watch with built-in control program for automatically controlling the exercise modes thereof. For example, a microprocessor automatically controls the exercise time, speed, resistance or slope, etc.). It's convenient and practical.
However, the built-in control program is in form of universal control mode and not necessarily meets the needs of all users. Therefore, a few personal details of the operator, such as age, sex, etc. can be fed into the console of the conventional electric treadmill before he takes the exercise session. Even, the desired duration of the exercise session or the desired consumption of calories can also be fed in the console, and the built-in program can calculate the optimal exercise session in accordance with the fed-in data. Therefore, it's a user-oriented design.
In choosing the automatic control mode of the desired consumption of calories, the personal weight has to be given in order for the microprocessor to compute the calorie consumption value according to the exercise time and speed. However, the parameters of age, sex or calories represent great variables for different people. In brief, two persons with the same age and sex do not necessarily have the same or similar physical state. Thus, it doesn't meet the personal needs when one standard is applied to every operator.
The so-called optimal “calorie consumption value” is a reference value suggested by the physicians or fitness trainers in accordance with the personal height and weight. However, the height and especially the weight of a person are not a constant value. Unless the user always takes care of the change of his height and weight or constantly gets the new suggestion of the optimal “calorie consumption value” from the physicians or fitness trainers, the optimal “calorie consumption value” will lose its reference value.
In addition, another conventional electronic watch is provided with a heartbeat sensor. When the real heartbeat number sensed by the heartbeat sensor is greater than the preset maximal heartbeat value, a command is given to decelerate the motor to prevent from danger since the heartbeat number of the user is too high. However, the maximal heartbeat value is based on the age and the sex of a person or is a reference value suggested by physician which is variable according to the personal body type and, therefore, loses its reference value.